Angel Caido
by warwolf89
Summary: ¿Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar para volver a reunirte con quien amas? y sobre todo ¿Que es lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer una vez que lo alcanzaras? Esas son solo algunas de las preguntas que tendrá q responder Kari en esta historia.


Bueno aquí empiezo mi segundo fic, aun sin haber terminado el primero, en fin, por el momento no le diré mucho sobro la trama o lo que vaya a hacer en el futuro, es más ni siquiera les voy a decir de qué serie estaba basado, eso les toca a ustedes averiguarlo, así que comente o envíenme un MP con el nombre de la serie en la cual ustedes crean que está inspirado, esto es un juego ya que el primero en darme la respuesta correcta podrá pedirme que le incluya en mi fic o que ponga ciertas situaciones, eso claro previa aprobación de mi propio criterio arbitrario, bueno aquí les va, espero les guste y no se olviden de comentar.

Ángel Caído

Cap. 1 – En busca de la esperanza perdida.

-¿Cómo es que paso esto?, ¿Por qué a nosotros?, aun no lo comprendo. –se preguntaba la chica luz.

Ella y sus compañeros se encontraban en la parte más profunda de las zonas oscuras de ese otro mundo, aquel mundo maravilloso al cual habían viajado tantas veces atrás, recordándolo alegre y lleno de vida, ahora lucia muerto, lúgubre e infestado por la oscuridad de las tinieblas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque a nosotros?, y sobre todo ¿Por qué a él?, que alguien me lo diga, por favor. –seguía mortificándose la chica poseedora de la luz

Todos estaban desconcertados, uno de ellos, al cual más de uno llego a considerarlo como su mejor amigo o como un hermano, e incluso como algo más, ese al que todos apreciaban se había ido, los había abandonado.

-¿Dónde estás?, dímelo por favor, ¿Por qué te has ido?, responde, ¿Por qué no has traicionado?, no lo comprendo, dime ¿Por qué me has abandonado? –de nueva cuenta la chica se preguntaba, mientras su corazón se estremecía.

Todos corrían y corrían, intentando atravesar ese túnel que parecía no tener fin. Dolor y tristeza se percibía a cada paso que daban.

Con su valor avanzaban al frente sin dudas ni titubeos.

Con su amistad seguían su rastro a través de la distancia.

Con su amor le buscaban y llamaban, intentando que volviese.

Con su conocimiento trazaban su camino a través de lo desconocido en incierto.

Con su luz se habían paso a través de las tinieblas iluminando su camino.

Con su pureza se daban ánimos a sus corazones para seguir adelante, y

Con su sinceridad sabían que lograrían alcanzarle al final

Ellos seguían corriendo sin detenerse, el sonido de sus pasos hacia eco en la paredes del túnel, el cual con la distancia, se convertía en un lamento profundo y grave lleno de dolor y tristeza.

De pronto un rayo de luz, parecía que al final habían logrado lo imposible, habían llegado al final de ese túnel tan escalofriante como la boca de un monstro.

-Andando chicos de prisa ya puedo ver la salida. –grito el chico con su valor, al percibir el lejano resplandor

-Un poco más, solo un poco más, por favor, aguarda solo un poco más, pronto estaré a tu lado. –murmuro la chica de luz, siendo ella la única capaz de escucharse.

-Vamos no se detengan, tenemos que alcanzar a esos malditos. –grito con claro desespero la amistad a las demás virtudes y sus protectores.

Poco a poco aquella diminuta luz fue creciendo, como si finalmente hubiesen encontrado la salida de aquel monstruoso pasaje. Desgraciadamente en lugar de encontrar una salida, más bien parecía que habían pasado de la boca, al estómago del monstro.

Todos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, mientras salían de ese túnel de tinieblas y entraban a esa nueva y desconocida locación, inundada por ese exótico resplandor.

Al entrar, por un segundo sus ojos se enceguecieron, por el radical cambio que era pasar, de esas penumbras en las que no podían ver más allá de sus manos, a esa habitación inundada por aquel resplandor abrumador.

Poco a poco sus ojos se aclararon y pudieron apreciar a detalle el lugar al que habían entrado. Tal parecía que efectivamente, habían escapado de la boca solo para entrar al estómago de la bestia.

Miraron a su alrededor, intentando descubrir en qué lugar se encontraban.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una gran gruta, de cuyo techo y suelo emergían un sin fin de estalactitas y estalagmitas.

Al ir observando más detalladamente descubrieron que las paredes estaban cubiertas de unas pequeñas rocas de diversos colores, que emitían un extraño resplandor de color verde o dorado blanquecino, los cuales iluminaban toda la sala y eran quienes creaban aquel resplandor ten peculiar. Al fondo y a lo alto, se podía observar una saliente a la entrada de una pequeña cueva, todo envuelto por la tenue oscuridad y sobre la saliente cuatro sombras con forma humanoide.

Al percatarse de la presencia de sus perseguidores uno de ellos rompió el silencio y dijo.

-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, esos pendejos sí que son persistentes. –exclamo mientras señalaba al grupo con su dedo.

-¿Qué no los habíamos perdido ya?, como les gusta dar lata a eso estúpidos, bueno creo que lo mejor será ir y partirles la madre para que dejan ya de estar jodiendo. –continuo otra de las sombras mientras daba la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia el grupo.

-Alto ahí, detente, tu no vas a hacer nada, recuerda esta no es tu pelea, le corresponde a aniki arreglar cuentas con esos imbéciles. –dijo una tercera voz más suave, mientras extendía su brazo para detener a su compañero.

-A si es, yo soy quien se encargara de ellos, ustedes adelántense y lárguense de aquí. –respondió la última de la sombras mientras daba unos pasos encaminándose hacia el grupo de los niños elegidos.

-Ok como quieras, además esos idiotas y sus mascotas de peluche parlanchinas son tan débiles que no me servirían ni para el calentamiento. –contesto la sombra que hacia un momento había sido detenida por el brazo de su compañero de grupo.

-Muy bien entonces nosotros dos no adelantaremos, onee-san será mejor que tú te quedes con aniki, no vaya a ser que surja algo fuera de lo previsto y necesite que le ayuden, o lo saquen de uno de sus trances de locura asesina. –propuso la primera voz en hablar, mientras se encaminaba junto a su compañero hacia la oscura y lúgubre cueva.

-Ok, entonces adelántense y los alcanzaremos dentro de unos cuantos minutos. –respondió aquella voz de tono suave.

-Ja, como si nosotros necesitáramos ayuda para vencerlos a ellos, no nos subestimen o lo lamentaran. –dijo la cuarta voz mientras se detenía al bode de la saliente y mira con detenimiento al grupo que se acercaba.

-Muy bien, decidido entonces, será mejor que ya se vayan o se les hará tarde y no se preocupen por nada, grabare la pelea para que ustedes puedan verla después.

-Entendido, nosotros nos vamos los veremos más adelante. –dijo una delas voces que se adentraba en las oscuras fauces de la cueva, desapareciendo entre su penumbra.

-Muy bien y ahora ¿Cómo nos encargaremos de ellos, amigo mío? –dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza para sujetar algo que del tamaño un conejo grande de color amarillo y con lo que parecían ser alas en su cabeza, similares a las de los murciélagos.

-No te preocupes Takeru, yo me encargare de detenerlos, después de todo, siguen siendo nuestros amigos. –contesto la pequeña criatura que hasta hace un momento se encontraba en la cabeza del chico.


End file.
